The Loom That Weaves The Web Of Life
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: A series of crossovers. Chapter One: Changeling and The Change make Levy and Sakura change places.


A series of Crossovers between character that have something on common. Hope you guys enjoy it (:

* * *

**Characters**: Levy (Fairy Tail) and Sakura (Card Captor Sakura)

**Rating: **K+

Disclaimer: FT belongs to Mashima and CCS to CLAMP.

* * *

_**The Loom That Weaves The Web Of Life**_

Levy had a mess to clean. That shouldn't be a novelty on a guild so troublesome as Fairy Tail, but, somehow, that mess was a complex one even in the Fairy Tail standard. She was reading the words on the flyer over and over, trying to place her friends back on their natural bodies.

"Changeling." She kept repeating.

Lucy and Gray were on the right places, but Locke wasn't. And suddenly other members were getting in the change of bodies, and Levy was already feeling dizzy.

Sighing, she let herself fall on a chair, whispering weakly: "Changeling."

Next thing she know, she is staring into a yellow plush toy. She screamed, it screamed, and suddenly there was another voice on the mix.

"Okay, I think that's enough." She said, hoping to end the cacophony.

"Who are you, young lady?"

Levy turned to look at the man speaking with her. He was extremely handsome, with a very pale complexion and exquisite violet eyes. His hair was very long and silvery, and he had snow white wings.

"My name is Levy McGarden, I'm a mage from the Fairy Tail guild."

"Fairy Tail? What place is this?" The plush toy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Levy looked around her. They were outside, in what seemed to be a town's square or something. There was some playthings for children, such as a swing and a huge blue penguin with a crown.

"It's not in this world." she answered. "This place here... it's not my world."

"Do you know what happened?" The man that looked like an angel asked.

"My friends and I got in some trouble on our guild. There were some runes and when I read them, their bodies and minds changed. I was trying to put everyone back on their right bodies, and then suddenly, I was here."

"Hm..." the plush toy mumbled with a frown on his round face. "Then, that is what happened. You see, our master was using a magic card, called The Change, which has the very same effect as you magic runes, somehow, your energies must have get in tune as you performed the same kind of spell at the same time."

"Fairies!" She exclaimed. "Can this really happen? I mean, it's very complex."

"All worlds are inter-connected somehow. Such a situation is very powerful, and can certainly straighten the boundaries." the angel-man answered. "And by the way, my name is Yue, and the plush toy is called Kerberus."

"Thank you for the explanation, Yue-_san_."

"Hey, I'm not a plush toy!" Kerberus complained.

Levy chuckled.

"Your accent is very funny, Kerberus-_san_."

Kero blushed a little.

"So, your friend must be at my guild now." Levy continued the topic, ceasing her chuckling.

"Probably." Yue answered.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. He is on good hands."

"She."

"Sorry?"

"Our master is a _she_, not a _he_. Her name is Sakura."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, still, she will be fine there, rest assured. We must focus on thinking of a way to change us back."

"Well, the best solution would be to recreate the situation that changed you two in the first place." Kero pondered.

"But that will be kind of hard, won't it?" Levy said. "I mean... Sakura-_san_ and I would have to do the spell at the same time, and how we'll know she is doing the same there?"

"Well, we'll have to try." Kero stated. "Everything will definitely be alright."

Levy saw as Yue smiled at Kero's words, and then, she understood.

"Is that something Sakura-_san_ says a lot?" she asked.

Yue eyed her with a questioning look.

"How can you tell?"

Levy smiled at him.

"Because of the warmth in both of you. Kerberus-_san_ said with almost adoration and you, Yue-_san_ smiled very sweetly at the words. You two must love her a lot. I'm sorry I put you in this kind of situation."

"It's not your fault, Levy-_san_. Somehow, this was meant to be." Yue delicately placed a hand on her shoulder. "On the loom that weaves the web of life there are no loose ends. All yarns are intermingled with each other and are coated with meaning."

"I heard this before…" Levy said, staring blankly at him, absorbing the meaning of those deep words.

"The great _madoushi_ Clow Reed once told me this, and I never forgotten."

"Clow… Reed? This is the dimension where Clow Reed lived?"

"Yes, in your world you have heard of him?" Yue asked, sincerely surprised.

"Yes! He is very famous, although everyone considers it to be just a tale. The story of his love towards Yuuko, and what became of her is really famous!"

Yue couldn't answer it. He had never heard of any Yuuko. However, there were lot of things about Clow that he never knew about when he was alive. Being so, he decided to just smile.

"Try your spell again, young mage."

Levy nodded, taking her pen from her pocket and wrote the occidental characters on the air.

"Changeling!"

And just like that, she was back on Fairy Tail.

"Levy-_chan_!" Lucy immediately ran towards her. "We were worried you wouldn't do the spell at the same time Sakura-_san_ did."

Levy smiled at her best friend.

"Everything will definitely be alright."

Lucy smiled.

"She kept saying that all the time."

"Her friends told me she said it all the time."

Lucy hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back and fine."

"Lu-_chan_, Clow Reed exists! On her dimension, he is real!"

"Really?!"

Levy nodded excitedly, and was ready to tell her all about it when a strong hand lifted her up.

"You better not play such pranks with us again, shortie." Gajeel told her, eyeing her very seriously.

Levy blushed and looked down.

"Put me down, Gajeel."

"I won't."

"Why?" she asked flustered.

"That weird girl put her eyes on me and went all weird, telling me I should take very good care of the people I loved, otherwise they would be taken away from me, so I'm freaked out enough, okay? After Metalicana and all that shit, I'm stealing you away. I won't let you out of my sight."

Levy blushed furiously, and she could hear the protests of Jet and Droy, but Gajeel only ignored them.

"Gajeel… did you just tell me that…?"

"Yeah, I did, and you better answer me properly."

Levy was sure her face was ten tones darker than Erza's hair.

"I love you too, Gajeel."

And that was enough for him to throw her on his shoulders and steal her away from the others. He had already lost everyone in his life, and she sure as hell wasn't about to lose her.

Levy felt her heart beating fast on her chest. She tangled her hands on his hair and smiled contently. She never before thought she could feel so happy. But she wouldn't doubt anymore. And she would hold on to that.


End file.
